goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Recess Male Enemies (Gelman, Eddie, Buster, and Lawson) causes trouble at Lunch/Punished
Recess Male Enemies (Gelman, Eddie, Buster, and Lawson) causes trouble at Lunch/Punished is a grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Gelman, Eddie, Buster, and Lawson throws food at everyone, and everyone else except for a shy 8 year old girl started a food fight at school and Gelman brings a rocket launcher to the cafeteria to burn down some parts of the school. The shy girl begins to feel scared, and Lawson hits her in the cheek. Causing the girl to cry and run away. Miss Finster scolds the boys for causing a food fight, causing everyone including TJ, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli, Vince, and Gus to have an early dismissal. Miss Finster and Principal Prickly punishes the boys by getting their trips to see Shazam, The Avengers: Endgame, Toy Story 4, and Godzilla: King of the Monsters in theatres in April, May, and June cancelled and the boys will never go back to school again until coming back in September after the summer. Meanwhile, Antoine comforts a crying 8 year old girl in her room. Transcript (March 19, 2019) Gelman: Boys, I think it's time for a colossal food fight because everyone's telling Miss Finster on us. Eddie: Okay, here we go Gelman! (Buster steals a bucket of Tomato Surprise from Lunchlady Irma and Harriet) Irma: Hey! You get back here with our Tomato Surprise. Harriet: You'll be in so much trouble when Miss Finster comes for you boys. Lawson: Who cares? Foodfight has begun. (Everyone starts a foodfight, which lasts for about five to ten minutes until Miss Finster finds out and puts a stop to it) Miss Finster: What's going on here? Everyone stop! (The foodfight stops) Miss Finster: Who started that food fight? (All the students point to Gelman, Eddie, Buster, and Lawson) Miss Finster: Gelman, Eddie, Buster, and Lawson, you boys are in the biggest trouble, ever! Eddie: What would our consequences be? I guess this means Gelman, Buster, Lawson, and I are going straight to Principal Prickly's office, right? Miss Finster: That's right! You 4 are going to Principal Prickly's office, march! (Miss Finster drags the 4 male bullies to Principal Prickly's office) Miss Finster: Principal Prickly, your bullies have caused a foodfight again. Punish the four bullies right away, now! Principal Prickly: Gelman, Eddie, Buster, and Lawson. This is the worst things you 4 boys have ever done to the school. You see starting foodfights undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now i can't keep up with you 4 boys causing way too much trouble. But Miss Finster assures me that is a much worse foodfight than the other one last time. I have no choice but to tell you boys not only that your trips to the movies to see Shazam, The Avengers: Endgame and Godzilla: King of the Monsters in April, May, and June will all be cancelled, we're also cancelling your trips to Six Flags, Nickelodeon Universe, or Universal Studios this summer. Gelman: I hate you for cancelling trips to our favourite theme parks and see our favourite movies in theatres during the next 3 months and all of this summer. Principal Prickly: Too bad, Those are two of your punishments and that's final. This also means no computer and I'm banning you from coming back to school until we start school again in September. Deal with it! CAST Joey as Gelman Steven as Eddie and Buster Eric as Lawson Grace as Lunchlady Irma Kate as Lunchlady Harriet Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal PricklyCategory:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Buster deserves Category:All Eddie deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff